Going to Happen
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Because the chosen demigods each have feeling of their own. An eight-set collection of one-shots focusing on each one of the seven demigods and one hero portraying events that are likely to happen in House of Hades. In honor of the House of Hades countdown. Updated daily.
1. Chapter 1- Piper

**A/N: Alright. This is in honor of The House of Hades (out in 8 days!) and I will update once a day until next Monday, or if you prefer House of Hades Eve. **

**This is a collection of seven one-shots each from the different perspective of one of the seven demigods. They will represent what could possibly happen in HoH (hence the name).**

**I'm really trying to keep them in character, but this first one felt way off. So let me know.**

**Also, I'm working on Chapter 4 of Minding Your Business. That story is way more polished than this so it should maybe be out by... Saturday?**

**Bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Piper choked back a sob as she turned away from everybody else.

Today had been incredibly hard for all of them. They had been fighting for days on end without any sleep whatsoever, and all of them were freaking exhausted. Not to mention the fact that all of them were fighting with each other or siding against the others.

Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, and without them here, the rest of the demigods were falling apart.

Everyone was fighting. They had all started choosing sides. Most of the time the line-up was Hazel, Leo, and Nico arguing against Jason, Frank, and Coach Hedge. Piper tried not to pick sides, but most of the time she ended up getting pissed with all of them because they pulled on her to pick their side.

The most common fights were about how to proceed from here. Jason and Frank wanted to take the most direct route and go directly there, but Leo and Nico wanted to scout through safer territory. Only a very few number of physical fights had broken out between them.

Piper honestly didn't know what to do. Even her charmspeak wasn't strong enough to hold everyone together. With Percy and Annabeth gone, it felt like the entire crew was falling to pieces. It was like a pair of glow-sticks trying to fit together without the connector piece to hold them steady. Percy and Annabeth were the connecting piece that they had just dropped down a deep dark hole.

She knew it was her fault. If she had insisted on Jason taking Annabeth up to the ship first, it was a good chance that they would all be okay.

Her chest tightened and suddenly, it was hard to breath.

Piper knew she didn't belong on this quest. She wasn't good enough or strong enough. She was just taking up space, and because of it, Percy and Annabeth had suffered.

Somewhere deep down, she _did _know that she was worth this, but right now, she couldn't see it. In fact, she couldn't see anything.

A pair of arms slipped around her stomach and squeezed her tightly when another sob wracked her body.

"Piper," he whispered into her ear. His body was pressed against her back, and his breathing was ragged.

Since _that _night, Jason had been extremely… clingy. They were still a considerably new couple, and Piper could still count on one hand the number of times he had touched her for really no reason at all. Jason hadn't really ever been into displaying affection, and Piper was a little afraid to push him. She always felt like their relationship was so breakable, and she didn't want to lose Jason.

"Hey," she said hoarsely.

"Don't cry." Jason said.

Piper turned around in his arms and wrapped her body into his. She buried her face in his neck. He smelled like fresh air.

"It could have been us. Maybe it should have been us."

Piper's body froze. He had just finished telling her that she didn't need to cry. Most of the time, he was the one telling everyone that everything was going to be okay. So why was he saying this now?

She pulled back enough to study his face. He was frowning, and his brilliant blue eyes were watered down to the point of tears.

Piper decided to man up. This whole time she had been letting everyone else comfort her. Maybe the reason she thought she was so worthless all of the time was because she never tried to help anybody else.

She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him against her. "Hey, stop it. Percy and Annabeth are going to be fine. We're going to get them out and they're going to be fine."

Piper felt his tears drip down onto her neck. "What if had been us?"

She ran her hands through his hair comfortingly. "It wasn't though. It wasn't. We're okay."

Jason pulled back from her and jerked his fingers across his face, erasing the evidence that he had been crying. "I would have done the same thing. There was no way I would have been able to let you go. You're everything to me, Piper."

Piper's breath caught when she finally understood what Jason was trying to say. It didn't matter that he couldn't say exactly what he meant yet because Piper already knew. She knew that he loved her. He didn't need to say it right now.

Right then, reality hit her like a slap in the face.

There was no way any of them should be acting like this. They didn't have time to argue and fight with each other. Their lives were ticking away, and any one of them could die at any minute.

She was done acting like a princess. She was done acting like she wasn't useful. Dammit, she was going to _make _herself useful.

Nothing was perfect. Nothing was even remotely close to okay, but things would get better. Everything would get better in time.

Piper was going to make damn sure that everything did.

* * *

**A/N: So? Leave me a review and give me a suggestion on who's next! One of the Seven!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	2. Chapter 2- Percy

**A/N: Hey! I know a lot of you guys wanted me to do Leo next, but I just couldn't come up with his yet. I recently wrote a MONSTER one-shot that was Leo-centric (17,000 words) so if you're a fan of Leo and you need some Leo right now, go check that out. I will get Leo's done, it will just be closer to the end.**

**Anyway, I could totally see this happen down in Tartarus (this is Percy's if you haven't guessed) or something like this. My time frame for this is probably pushing it a lot, but I liked it like this anyway. **

**And the countdown continues! HoH here we come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Percy knew things had been better.

If things had happened the way they were supposed to, right now he would be back in New York, celebrating at Camp Half-Blood and maybe his mom's apartment. Tonight, he would be taking Annabeth out for dinner and a walk on the beach. They would be a lot closer than they actually were, and things were bound to have been serious.

But no. On _his _seventeenth birthday, he was in hell. Literally.

Time was weird down in Tartarus. Percy knew they fell sometime at the first of July, and now, here it was. August. He supposed the whole time concept meant nothing when you were down here, but somehow, Percy knew it was his birthday today.

Beside him, Annabeth moaned and tightened her grip on his hand. She had so many wounds; Percy couldn't count them all, much less try to heal them. They had run out of ambrosia almost as soon as they got down here, and of course there wasn't any more.

"Hey," Percy said softly, pulling her closer to him and taking even more of her weight. "Let's find somewhere to stop and rest for a few minutes."

She didn't answer.

Percy was extremely worried about her. She was the one who was leading them through Tartarus, but she was about to crack under the stress. All of the worry that she had possessed for the last few months had come back to haunt her, and Percy knew that she wasn't handling it well. She was trying to stay strong, if only for him, but Percy could see the tears that would slip out of her eyes.

It scared him. This whole thing was scaring him. He just wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood and live happily ever after with Annabeth! Was that too much to freaking ask for?

It obviously must have been because here he was, doing more work for the gods.

Percy spotted a rock and a ledge in a dark corner that didn't seem to be too far away. He gripped Annabeth's waist and hurriedly stumbled over to it.

It was oddly quiet right now. For the past month that they had been down here, there had been so many monster attacks. Percy had fought off more monsters down here than he ever had in his entire life, and oh man, he was so tired.

"Okay, I think we have a few minutes." Percy said as he lowered Annabeth onto the ground carefully. He tried to avoid all of her injuries, but she winced anyway.

Percy sat down beside her and automatically curved around her and tightened his fingers on her hand. He had managed to only let go of her a few times, and the less that he had to, the better.

"Get some sleep." He whispered into her ear. "I'll take watch first."

Annabeth shook her head. "I can't sleep down here. Just talk to me."

Percy frowned. She really needed to get some sleep, but she was probably right about not being able to.

"Okay. What's green and has wheels?" Percy asked. Maybe some jokes would help cheer her up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Percy was glad to see that she was holding back a smile. He hadn't seen her smile in a _really _long time. "I said talk to me, not tell me jokes."

"This is only the first part of the conversation. Green and has wheels." Percy said, nudging her gently.

"A lawn mower."

Percy hid a grin. "Nope. Grass. I was just kidding about the wheels." He said cheekily. He knew that she hated anti-jokes.

Percy didn't need to watch her face to see her roll her eyes.

They both fell into silence, and Percy pulled Annabeth even closer into his lap. There was no way he was going to ever be able to let go of her again without thinking it could be the last time he touched her, which probably meant he wouldn't be letting go of her too often. He didn't think Annabeth would have a problem with that though because she was just as bad (if not worse) about being close to him.

Annabeth was sitting in his lap. She had one of her arms wrapped around his middle, with her hand under his shirt pressed to the small of his back where his Achilles spot used to be. It still felt ridiculously good to him, and he doubted that he would ever want her to stop. Her other arm was tangled with his, grasping his hand with hers. Her head was pressed into his neck.

She lifted her head up, and Percy found himself staring into her incredibly beautiful gray eyes. She looked a little more worried than normal as she stared at him.

Percy had to speak first. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

"I can't remember what Thalia looks like." She said brokenly.

He flinched at how worried and panicked her voice sounded. "Yes you can. You just need a reminder. She's shorter than both of us, and she has black spiky hair. Her eyes are blue, just like Jason's. She loves you." Percy said gently.

"I want to go home."

On every single quest they had ever been on together, Percy had never heard her say those words out loud before. Annabeth was a fighter. She always found her way (their way most of the time) back home.

But this time, she was broken. She had already given all she could, and she had fallen apart somewhere along the way without Percy being able to pick up the pieces.

He swore that someone was going to pay for this. He just wasn't sure who it would be yet.

"I know, Annabeth. We're going to get home, I know we are." Percy said to her, pulling her back to cradle her against his body.

She clutched at his torn and bloody shirt, and buried her face against him so he couldn't see her tears.

Percy rocked her back and forth until her breathing deepened just enough for her to sleep.

He looked down to study his girlfriend of one year.

Her face was covered in scratches, and her hair was a rat's nest. It still had some spider webs in it, and Percy was sure that some of it had started to fall out. Her left cheekbone was bruised black and blue from her ear down to her jaw.

Percy thought she had never been more beautiful.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, and when he pulled back, he whispered, "Happy anniversary, Annabeth."

* * *

**A/N: Alright. Give me some thoughts on this. Let me know what you're thinking!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	3. Chapter 3- Jason

**A/N: Alright. This is Jason's. I know you guys want to see Leo, but he will be in a few days because I seriously cannot come up with anything for him right now, but I WILL get to him.**

**This is really short, and originally, it was supposed to be way longer, but I just couldn't make myself finish it out because it turned out the way I wanted it to this early. So sorry, lol. **

**I have always thought that this fandom (me included) focus so much on how Tartarus is going to affect Percy and Annabeth, we forget that the others have to be affected too. This one-shot really focuses a lot on that.**

**If I get some extra time in the near future, I could possibly expand this into it's own one-shot, so watch for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Jason's fingers tightened around Piper's.

Up ahead, he could see swords and spears held high, shields locking in place, defense lines forming against each other.

Right now, Jason could barely keep his eyes open. He fought the entire time at Epirus to try and get the Doors of Death closed. After they had been closed (special thanks to Nico) and they had Percy and Annabeth back on board the Argo II, Jason told Leo to set course straight for Camp Half-Blood and then go get some rest. Jason had taken point right up until they were finally over Long Island Sound, and he was exhausted.

While they were fighting, Jason had been close to losing Piper. She had been turned around, fighting and charmspeaking a group of monsters at the same time, and she didn't see the hell hound that had come up behind her. Thank gods that Frank had been close enough to dive down in between them and take care of it before it hurt her.

Jason still hadn't stopped shaking from it.

On this quest, he had come to realize his feelings for her. Sure, they had been dating since they got back from that first quest, but Jason had really been doing it just because he didn't want to make her upset. Somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with her.

There. He thought it. He loved Piper.

He couldn't imagine having to live without her. He simply couldn't function without her in his life. He couldn't.

Maybe at one time, back before any of this ever started, he had liked Reyna. Maybe he had thought that they could have been together. Things with Reyna would have been fine. But it would have _only_ been fine. It wouldn't have ever been _oh-this-is-so-freaking-perfect _like things were with Piper.

Maybe in a perfect world, without war and loss, things could have gotten close to perfect with Reyna. Maybe he could have been happy staying in New Rome and growing up and having a family and life with her.

But he knew it wouldn't ever work out between them now that he had met Piper. He wouldn't ever be able to walk away from her. Gods forbid if she wanted to be with someone else because Jason wouldn't ever be able to let her go.

"Jason!" Leo yelled to him, breaking him out of his complicated thoughts. "They're about to start fighting! What do you want me to do?"

Jason thought for a second. He needed to get them to stop fighting before they even started. They couldn't fight with each other. The whole thing was way too messed up for demigods to be killing each other.

"Set us down directly in the middle of their two offensive lines. Plow right through them if you have to. We have to stop them before they start." Jason said.

Piper didn't say anything to him. She just squeezed his fingers.

She had been beside him as much as she could in the last few hours, but she had been helping Hazel down in sickbay with Percy and Annabeth. Jason needed Piper to stay beside him, but he knew that Percy and Annabeth had needed her a little more than he had.

"Piper?" He said suddenly. They were within a few seconds of being on the ground.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't let go of me." He warned, squeezing her hand again.

She looked him straight in the eye. "Never."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you're thinking and if you have any suggestions! I love some reviews!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	4. Chapter 4- Leo

**A/N: Okay, guys. You finally got Leo. He is a little different than I have written him before, but I kind of like the way this came out.**

**Be warned: There IS SOME PROFANITY in this fic. **

**House of Hades here we come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Leo tried very hard to keep his lunch down.

Currently, he was bent over the engine of the _Argo II, _trying to fix a broken barren so he could get them back home.

He was missing his partner in crime, but Buford the table had been hijacked by those Roman eagles that were crazy about stalking them. No, he was just playing. He didn't really miss Buford that much. The old guy had done his job, and Leo was really grateful for it.

He really missed Annabeth though. She had been the only one on the crew that had even remotely understood any of the engineer problems that Leo was having right now.

Since Percy and Annabeth had both fallen down into Tartarus, the whole crew was having issues. They kept arguing over stupid stuff, and Leo knew that they weren't going to make it much longer like this. Half of the crew was pissed at him for getting them stuck here, and the other half was only talking to him because they were mad at the others.

It was a big mess that Leo didn't have time to deal with.

He jerked on the barren, popped it back into place, and collapsed against the side wall panel.

He didn't have any more energy. He had been working so hard and sleeping so little lately that he could barely keep his eyes open. His rage and anger about all of this was the only thing keeping him going.

How could the gods let this happen? Why did they have to get the demigods to deal with it? Couldn't they take care of it their selves?

Leo didn't hear the sound of the engine room door open over his thoughts or the engine, but he jumped when a shadow fell over him.

"Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Leo shifted uncomfortably. He knew that Hazel and Frank were fighting right now, and all he needed was to get in the middle of it and cause more drama. She had been keeping her distance from him since they had met, and Leo didn't mind. If it caused her pain or made her uncomfortable to be around him, then it was fine.

"Yeah, well." He said. He wasn't really in the mood for joking around like he normally was.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Leo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hazel, why are you here?"

She just looked at him for a second.

"I know that you're fighting with Frank, and if he finds out that you came straight to me you realize that everything is just going to get worse. I don't want to be in the middle of this." Leo said. Sure, he knew it was pretty mean, but he didn't want to put this off. He didn't want to be the cause of more drama and problems.

Her jaw tightened and she shoved her hair behind her ear. "That's not why I came down here."

Leo laughed coldly. "Bullshit."

He probably shouldn't be saying things like this to her right now, but he was really tired of everyone playing games with him and telling him what to do all of the time. He was the Supreme Commander of this badass war ship and people should treat him like it!

Hazel got up and stared at him angrily, "Fine. I came down here to you to make Frank mad. Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you want me to stay away from you just because you're scared of him?"

Leo stood up just as fast. He was tall enough that he towered over her. "Look, Hazel, I am _not_ scared of Frank, but I will _not _be the reason you ruin everything between you two. Just because Percy and Annabeth are gone does _not _give anyone a reason to be pissed with me or anybody else. I'm just as pissed off and upset as you, okay? Don't you dare think that this doesn't affect me like it affects you because it _does."_

Hazel shrunk back against his words, and Leo felt somewhat bad about the things he had said, but he felt better now. He needed to let all of his feelings out onto someone, and Hazel had been good enough.

She took a deep breath and said, "Do you feel better?"

Leo's eyebrows shot up. What the hell was she asking?

Hazel shrugged, "You looked royally pissed off when I came down here so I figured you might need to yell at someone for a few minutes before you blew up on Jason or someone else who wouldn't understand."

Leo felt a grin slide onto his face. How had she known that he needed to yell like that? She didn't really know him at all!

He was still grinning when he playfully said, "You hoe."

Hazel must have heard that term before because she didn't blush and fan her face like she normally did when she heard something that wasn't from the 1940s. She just grinned and punched him on the arm. "We're all sitting down for lunch. Come eat with us if you want. Hedge is going to tell us some stories about Percy and Annabeth that he got from Grover."

Leo stared after her as she walked out of the door. He couldn't believe that she had come down here for that.

He wiped the sweat off of his brow. There was no reason he should be down here by himself when he should be up there with everyone else. He had doubted that any of this was worth fighting for, but now, he knew that it was. He was going to win this freaking war for his friends and family.

And damn it all if Gaea tried to stop him.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Leave me a review of what you think!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	5. Chapter 5- Annabeth

**A/N: Sorry! This is like an hour late, but I don't care! It's up anyway!**

**I was going to wait until the very last one to do Annabeth, but somehow this wouldn't leave me alone, so here we go! **

**I think that getting Annabeth and Percy out of Tartarus is going to be a very big deal so that's why I am doing so many of these.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut against the light. She wasn't used to the sunshine, and her body was drained.

Currently, she was draped across Percy's back as he waded through a cloud of monsters to get out of Tartarus and through the Doors of Death. She probably should have cared that she was letting him do all of the work, but right now, she was so freaking exhausted that she didn't care.

Since they had fallen, she hadn't slept any. It was easy to make Percy think she was asleep, but the seaweed brain was to occupied with watch to make sure that she was really asleep. And she had been doing most of the work down here, and she had a lot more wounds than Percy did.

Not to mention the fact that her mind was tired.

She just wanted to sleep. She wanted it so bad, and she didn't really care if it was here in the middle of all of these monsters or if it was in her bed curled up with Percy and some fluffy sheets and pillows.

"We're almost there, Beth," Percy wheezed. "Just a little bit longer. Hang on."

As if she needed to. Percy's arms formed a death grip on her legs and she knew that he would never let her go on accident.

She whimpered again and buried her face in Percy's neck as the sun came from nowhere. How could people stand it like this every day? Didn't it hurt their eyes?

A couple of different things assaulted her ears all at once. She had been used to only hearing monsters and them fighting and Percy's heartbeat. Why was everything so loud?

Several different people were screaming, and the sunlight got brighter when she felt hands touching her and trying to pull her away from Percy.

The fighting sounds faded, and Percy's arms and knees buckled. Someone really close to her was yelling and she wanted to tell them to be quiet, but she couldn't make her mouth move. Percy crumbled to the ground, and Annabeth went with him.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she passed out cold before she heard anything else.

Ω

Annabeth woke up a few hours later in a comfy white bed.

Her mind started to argue with her. Something was telling her that these beds were supposed to be _un_comfortable, but with all the things she had been doing lately, a hard-wood floor and ratty blanket would have been like a five-star hotel to her.

Vaguely, she realized that someone was beside her, and she shifted her gaze down to see a tuft of black hair.

Percy was curled up at her side. He had his head on her chest, and Annabeth could feel his arms circled around her waist. He was snoozing peacefully, and she could feel his breath against her skin.

She went on red-alert mode. Where was she? Were they okay? Did she need to fight and kill anybody or anything? What was-

"You're okay, Annabeth. You and Percy are on the _Argo II_. Everybody is fine. We're on our way back home." Someone said soothingly.

She slit her eyes up to see two girls smiling and standing over her. Was that really Hazel and Piper? How long had it been since she had seen them?

"Percy?" She choked out. Her voice was fried and all she managed was a weak whisper.

Hazel nodded and smiled comfortingly. "He's fine. He's sleeping right beside you. He's perfectly fine."

Annabeth let out a sigh and thought her body would collapse into her. She relaxed and let the tension out of her body, and a wave of calm washed over her in its place. She had been so freaked out and worried for the past however long they had spent down there, and now she honestly didn't know what to do.

But she would manage. With Percy at her side, and her friends at her back, she could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: What about it? Leave me a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	6. Chapter 6-Hazel

**A/N: I'M LATE AGAIN! **

**Really, I'm sorry. I was going to work on it all day today, but my friends insisted that we "hang out" all day long. So, you know.**

**Alright, this is Hazel's. There isn't much explanation in this one-shot, and it is meant to be set up the way it is so be open-minded when you read it.**

**Hope you like it!**

**3 MORE DAYS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Hazel collapsed on her bed, rolling over toward the wall. She was so emotionally and physically drained that she let all of her tears slide down her face. Normally, she wasn't a very emotional person, and she didn't scare easy, but today had been _awful._

Things started out normal. They were all stressed out, but today had been especially bad. They were headed to the mortal side of the Doors of Death to try and get Percy and Annabeth out before they closed them.

Once they got there, everyone broke off into teams to fight. Hazel had been beside Piper and Nico, pushing up to the left side of the Doors. Jason was all on his own, fighting and taking down monsters like it was nothing. Leo was off on the right side, catching himself on fire and distracting the monsters. Frank was alternating somewhere between all of them. He was constantly changing shape. Sometimes Hazel would hear a crazy dragon roar and breath fire or the call of an eagle, and she knew that Frank had been there.

Nico and Hazel were finally getting close to the Doors of Death, and Nico had already said that they were going to have to close the doors when they got close enough whether Percy and Annabeth were there or not. She knew that they couldn't stand here and fight until they got here because monsters were just going to keep coming.

"Hazel!" Nico yelled at her. "We have to close them now! They're not here!"

She had doubted him. Maybe because she didn't _want _to believe him, but she couldn't make herself. She was going to keep believing that Percy and Annabeth would walk out until they had the doors locked key and all.

Jason yelled desperately, "Wait! Wait, Nico! I see them! _I see them_!"

Hazel spun around to face the doors. Her breath caught when she saw a figure walking out of the shadows and cutting up monsters with a wickedly sharp sword.

Percy Jackson was fighting like a born warrior. He was slashing and taking out monsters like he had been doing it for his entire life. He had Annabeth draped across his back, and somehow he was managing to hold on to her even though he was fighting at the same time.

Jason cleared a path to them, and Piper ran over to them.

"Hazel!" Nico yelled. "Help them! I've got this!"

Hazel wanted to object. She needed to object. She couldn't let him do this on his own. There was no way he would be able to handle this without going in and shutting them from the inside. He wasn't going to-

But Hazel just nodded. She couldn't make herself focus on Nico.

By the time Hazel got over to Piper to help Percy and Annabeth, Jason had already spun around and was killing monsters again.

Percy looked at her quizzically, but then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed on his stomach, cushioning Annabeth so she didn't hit the ground.

Piper was trying to get them up, or at least move them away from the monsters, and Hazel was about to help.

Out of nowhere, a grizzly bear plowed through a cluster of _dracaena _at Hazel's backwith a ferocious roar. Hazel hadn't been watching the snake-women, and if she had been standing there with her back turned much longer, she would have died.

A million sounds and sensations assaulted Hazel at once.

She heard several of the monsters scream. She heard a loud bang, like someone slamming several hundred car doors at once. She felt a huge gust of wind and blanket of dust rush over her skin. She heard a shrill cry that was somewhere in between a bear and a teenage boy.

When the dust settled and Hazel finally opened her eyes, she saw Piper crouched over Percy and Annabeth. Leo was kneeling on the ground a couple of yards away with his hair still on fire. Jason was on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

The best: Nico was leaning against the _outside _of the doors breathing like he had just ran a marathon.

The worst: Frank was lying in a pool of blood.

Hazel's optimism plummeted. Suddenly, all she could think of was losing Frank. She couldn't. No. The Fates wouldn't do that. They wouldn't. They-

She sprinted over and slid down beside him.

His eyes were open, and his breathing was shallow.

"Ha-Hazel?" He gasped.

Hazel felt tear in her eyes. He wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to.

"It's me." She said, pressing her hands to his chest as she tried to stop some of the blood. "You're going to be fine. You're okay. You're okay."

His eyes were sad, and a few tears were gathered in the corners, "Percy and… Annabeth?"

Hazel smiled and nodded frantically. "They're fine. They're both out. We did it."

Frank gasped again for breath and Hazel pressed her hands down harder. He nodded at her and lifted one of his hands up to rest on her cheek.

"I-I love you." He said.

No. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't. She had not come this far and worked this hard just to lose something this important to her.

"Don't you dare." Hazel said roughly. Some of her tears dripped down onto his face. "Don't say goodbye."

He looked up at her and tried to swallow, but his lips were red with blood. "I just- wanted you to know."

She was honestly going to say it back. She was really going to tell him she loved him too, but when Frank's eyes closed, she started screaming.

Hazel leaned back and groaned, burying her face into her pillow. She didn't want to think about any of it, but her mind had other plans. Like making her relive it every second.

She really didn't hear the door open. She figured out someone was in her room, when they sat down on the edge of the bed and Hazel slid toward them.

She rolled over and found Frank looking down at her.

"Hey." He said.

He was bruised and battered from head to toe. Besides Percy and Annabeth, he had the most wounds. He had one big bandage taped around his stomach and one around his shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt right now, so Hazel could see the blood stains in his bandages.

His goodbyes had been a false alarm. He had some pretty serious injuries, and if Coach Hedge hadn't healed him as fast as he had, he would have been gone.

They hadn't talked at all. She didn't really know where they stood, and since Hazel hadn't gotten the chance to tell him how she felt, she knew he was feeling really uncomfortable and unsure. She was surprised he was here at all.

Hazel sat up and scooted closer to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him hard enough to break his ribs.

He didn't complain about his wounds; he just hugged her back just as hard. He buried his face in her neck, and his entire body was shaking.

"Oh my gods," Hazel breathed. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I _had _lost you."

He nodded against her, but didn't say anything.

"Why did you do it?" Hazel said.

"You were going to get hurt." He whispered against her skin. "I would rather die ten times over than see you get hurt. I couldn't make myself stop, and I'm glad I didn't."

Hazel felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. She had a boyfriend who was willing to (and did) risk his life for hers. And she didn't even have the decency to answer him when he told her that he loved her.

He looked up at her and tightened his grip on her waist. "I meant what I said."

Hazel couldn't help the smile that crept into her face as she hugged him even closer and said, "I know. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Give me those thoughts in the box down there! (a.k.a. leave me a review!)**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	7. Chapter 7- Frank

**A/N: Alright! One more to go!**

**This is Frank's, and it focuses a lot on Percy and Annabeth, but I liked it anyway and I thought it portrayed Frank in a different kind of light. **

**We've got 2 days until The House of Hades.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you're thinking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Frank was on guard duty.

Since they had started to head back to the Greek camp, (Percy said it was called Camp Half-Blood. Frank thought it was a little weird) they had placed a guard in sickbay for Percy and Annabeth in case they needed anything.

Frank had never seen anything like it. Nico had been right about Percy being the strongest demigod he had ever seen. The guy had carried himself and his girlfriend through hell and back. Frank was glad to call them his friends.

Their wounds were awful, and they had yet to wake up, but Piper and Coach Hedge said they were doing okay.

They were curled up together on one of the cots. Their faces were pressed together close enough that their noses were brushing when they breathed, and they were holding hands in between their chests so Percy's hand rested on Annabeth's heart and Annabeth's hand rested on Percy's heart. Their legs were tangled together under the sheets, and Annabeth had her other hand pressed flat to the small of Percy's back.

Frank was almost jealous.

Things were going good with Hazel now, but a week ago, Frank would have been steaming with jealousy at the sight of Percy and Annabeth. After he had almost gotten himself killed for Hazel, he had finally managed to tell her that he loved her. And to Frank's amazement, she had said it back.

Frank had a bandage wrapped tightly around his stomach and shoulder. He had ditched his shirt, (it kept sticking to the materials) and he could still see some blood under his fingernails. He had fought hard. He was exhausted, and his muscles were _killing _him from shifting so much. This stupid stool he was sitting on did _not _help out his back problems either.

Frank heard a groan from Percy and Annabeth's cot, and he jumped up.

Annabeth's eyes were squinted open, and she finally focused on his face.

"Frank?" She whispered. Her voice was rough and hoarse.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

"Percy okay?" She asked even though her arms were wrapped around him and she was looking at him.

Frank nodded again and tried for a smile. "He's fine. He's still asleep, but he's okay. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need to pee." She said as her gray eyes flicked back up to him.

He grinned. "Okay. Come on."

She gently removed her arm from around Percy's back, and pulled her hand out of his. She bit her lip, and placed her hand in Frank's so he could pull her up.

"Hey," Frank said comfortingly. "We're coming right back to him."

Annabeth nodded and looked back down at him, "I know, but I don't like to leave him. My hand feels empty without his. So let's hurry up. I'm legit about to pee on myself."

They walked slowly toward the bathroom across the room, and Frank let her hand go once they got to the door.

She hesitated and flicked a look back to Percy before shutting the door.

A minute or two later, Frank heard the toilet flush and the sink water running. Annabeth opened the door again, and she walked past Frank.

He started to follow her, but when she passed a mirror, she stopped cold to look into it.

Frank could tell that she had lost a lot of weight. She was wearing a thin tank top, and her ribs were plainly visible. Her jaw was bruised, and she had a bandage wrapped around her shoulder like Frank's.

"Gods, I look awful." She whispered.

"I think you look beautiful."

Frank and Annabeth both jumped when they heard a deep voice behind them. Percy was standing just off to the side, and they had been so focused on the mirror, they hadn't seen him get up.

Percy didn't look any better than Annabeth did. His ribs weren't visible just because his abs had them covered, but he had thousands of cuts and bruises across his chest.

Percy walked up behind them and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and rested his head against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her skin.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He murmured.

"I'm sorry. I had to pee and I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry." She said softly.

Frank felt like he shouldn't be watching them, but he had strict instructions from Piper not to leave until Hazel came to relieve him from guard duty. She said that they shouldn't be left alone while they were sleeping in case something went wrong.

"Wake me up next time." Percy said.

"Okay." She looked back to Frank. "Are we going back home, Frank?"

He nodded. "We should be there in a few more hours so I would try to get some more sleep if you guys could."

"He's saying we look bad." Percy mumbled with a glance back at Frank.

"We do, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "Now come on, I'm tired."

Frank followed them back over to their cot, and he resumed his place on his stool.

"Frank, you don't have to stay here." Percy said with a gigantic yawn. "We're fine."

"Piper told me that I had to stay here until Hazel came back to check on you, but if you guys won't tell anybody, I'm going to go to sleep right here." Frank said as he leaned back against the wall.

He heard Percy and Annabeth say something else before he fell asleep. He woke up a little while later to Hazel kissing him awake and telling him to go get some more sleep before they arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

He looked back over to Percy and Annabeth curled back up fast asleep together with their arms around each other. If they could make it out of Tartarus and be okay, then anything was possible. And Frank was going to win this stupid war for them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave me a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


	8. Chapter 8- Nico

**A/N: Alright guys, this is the last one-shot.**

**I was thinking that Nico needed something for him. I think he is going to be a big part in this series, and (I hope not, but I don't think he is going to make it) he needed this.**

**So, this is Nico's, and please tell me if you think this is OOC. I've never really done a one-shot for Nico so.**

**HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT TOMORROW. THE OFFICIAL COUNTDOWN HAD FINALLY ENDED.**

**If you need someone to freak out with, please PM me because I'm freaking out.**

**Thanks for following this story to the end! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Nico felt sick to his stomach.

Everything had been fine at the Doors of Death and Epirus. They had successfully closed the doors without losing anybody else, and they had gotten Percy and Annabeth back. Everything was supposed to be fine now. They were together and they were on their way home.

It didn't make sense that he felt bad. He should have been happy. He should have been celebrating with his friends and been happy that they were okay.

But he couldn't make himself. Something still felt off to him, but he couldn't decide what it was. He kept hoping that it was just a left over reaction from all of the stuff that had been happening lately, but that didn't feel right.

Nico didn't tell anyone else what he was feeling. If something else did happen he would deal with it anyway so he didn't see the point in worrying everyone. He could keep this to himself for a little while.

Ω

"I'll do it." Nico said. His voice was surprisingly steady, and his nerves were steel. He was ready.

Percy objected immediately, "No. I will."

Nico shook his head and scowled. "No way. This is my job. I get to do this."

They were fighting the last big battle against Gaea. Somewhere deep down, Nico knew this would be it. This was going to be Nico's job to do. He was going to be the one to finish this war.

The other demigods deserved a life to live. Percy and Annabeth had done enough for the gods; they deserved to have a life and a few little kids running around their feet. Jason and Piper needed to be together. Hazel and Frank were going to be together, and Leo was going to be a bachelor forever. They had all worked so hard for this, and by the gods, Nico was going to make sure that they got it.

Percy started to step forward to him, but Annabeth jerked him back. Since they had gotten out of Tartarus, they had gotten a little better (way better than Nico; he was probably messed up forever) but Nico had never seen them let go of each other.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Nico wants to do this. You can't stop him."

She had an awful expression on her face, but her eyes said _thank you._

Nico wouldn't be able to stand himself if he let Percy sacrifice himself for this war. Too many people were going to be upset and lost without him here. Nico didn't really have anyone left to live for. Sure, he had Percy and the rest of the campers, but in reality they would be so much better off with Percy instead of Nico.

Which he didn't mind. He would rather die a hero than have to live here anymore.

"Okay." Nico said as he drew his sword and turned toward the gap in Gaea's armies. He had a clear shot.

"Nico," Jason begged. "Please don't do this. We can find another way. It doesn't have to be like this."

He knew there wasn't another way. All of them knew it. If someone didn't do this right now, then they would lose their chance forever. They were all fighting hard. They were all exhausted and bloody and just ready to go home.

Nico looked at all of them sharply. "This is my job. I can feel it. I don't fit in here anymore. I haven't been the same since Tartarus, and I'm not getting better. I don't have anything else here for me."

Hazel was looking at him sadly. She had tears in her eyes, and she was holding on to Frank's hand tightly.

He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't need to say goodbye right now. He would see them again one day. In a better place at a better time.

Nico wasn't a very emotional guy. He tended to hold all of his feelings in, and right now he was doing that exact thing. If he was really going to do this, he couldn't think about it right now.

He was calm though. When he nodded at everyone else one last time and turned away, he was calm. Even over the battle raging around him and the sounds of his friends calling his name for him to come back, he was calm.

He had been fortunate. He had made a lot of mistakes on the way, but somehow he got all of these friends. He had something he was willing to die for, and Chiron had once told him that if he had that he had been successful.

And he didn't doubt it. He felt good. He felt like he was finally worth something. He had something he was willing to do, and he had a family that he was going to do it for.

Nico raised his sword and smiled.

He _had_ this.

* * *

**A/N: So now we're finished. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave me some reviews!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
